


Lonely and hormonal

by Void_Abyss



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Androids, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Power Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 03:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21313312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Abyss/pseuds/Void_Abyss
Summary: Hal and dirk fight a lot, hal believes he finds the reason. And they fuck. Basically that's that. Sorry this is my first post probably shit.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Lonely and hormonal

Hal strider, the android who some thought mightve actually been human. He was originally a set of shades meant to be an auto responder, But eventually became more. he a got a real body in a way, thanks to dirk. It was capable of feeling moving. It was total free will, he had his own thoughts, His own feelings, it had everything. He lived with dirk in his desolate world in the middle of the ocean. 

Dirk strider, the man who was theorized to be an android with how mechanical he seemed to act. Dirk raised himself in a desolate world alone, he had a handful of online friends but had no human contact. He seems to act like how youd expect an android to. But he really isnt, he made one though, the android decided on the name hal for himself. He basically used it as a way to not become completely unable to be apart of society if it one day wasn't just him alone in one area and roxy alone on the other side of the world. 

The two managed to not kill each other even though they argue just about 24/7. They sat on the couch watching some old show that they found and could watch when tired or had nothing all that better to do. "Hey" hal piped up with in the middle of some thing occurring on the screen "I figured out the reason we fight" he stated matter of factly to dirk.

"Oh yeah? Why? Cause I was under the impression it was I designed your base to be similar to a variation of 13 year old me and i hated myself them and I hate myself now so we constantly butt heads th-" 

"Shut up will you." Hal interjected. 

"Fine. why?" Dirk said rolling his eyes at the younger looking android while taking a swig of orange soda.

"Sexual tension." Que a glorious orange soda spit take. "Don't act so shock its basic logic, is it not? You are 18, puberty has mostly had its way with you yet you are still just a virgin. And your hand can only do so much to satisfy any homosexual hormones you have to find a way to surpress. So Thus you are mildly irratable, cough cough understatment of the year, Anywho! And you are probably thinking 'how does that lead to me fighting with you, hal strider the amazing'" dirk looked as though he was going to say some bullshit right back so hal continued on swiftly. "Okay so I approxitmated for fun, continuing! My base coding is a replica of you at the young puberty ridden age of 13 so your body was rapent with supressed sexual need leading to tension and more irritability. So with the sexual tension as thick as it is in this ity bity apartment, fighting and arguing is inevitable." He finished and leaned back. He didn't need food so what was the point of eating.

"First off. Why did you bring this up. Second off. What made you contemplate any of this. And thirdly. What the actually bloody flying fuck are you talking about?!" He said looking at him baffled. 

"I'm not wrong. Also its called i got bored." Hal shrugged running a hand through his hair. 

"Okay is this conversation leading to you suggesting we fuck and magically get along" he said sarcastically meaning nothing by it

"I mean I am capable of all of that, so we could in theor-"

Dirk quickly cut him off "fuck no."

"Why not? It would resolve a hand ful of problems between us."

"Youre an android I made wouldn't that be like fucking a child or something"

"Legitimataly, no. We have no relation in the slightest beside say fucked up lonely creator and android. Im in no way your child or relative. And with the current state the world is in anyhow why would it matter?" Dirk sat there struggling to find someway that this doesn't make since. "Sooo since you clearly are trying and failing to find a good logical reason for this not to conspire I suppose I should be the one to officially ask. Wanna do this shit and fuck?" He said standing and slipping his hands into his pockets. 

Dirk reluctantly sighs and stands up figuring 'fuck it, I've not had sex since..well ever and it couldn't hurt since there is probably going to be no one in a very very long time whos going to be willing to have sex wi-'

"You do know you are speaking out loud, correct?" Hal grabbed Dirk's hand dragging him towards dirks own bed room.

"You choose my bed room bec-"

"Because you have toys and lube on hand and easy access, also I'm fucking you cause otherwise you're gonna get to stuck I'm your own mind that nothing fun will happen. Now lay down on the bed." Dirk looked a bit taken aback "you heard me." Dirk looks at hal, the android who is about 2 or 3 inches shorter than him. But relented and did as he was told as hal was pulling out the box dirk kept the toys in. He was pulling out rope? Dirk looked at hal like a confused child. "C'mon itll be fun, and if you need to stop you can always say, I dunno, uhmm apple-jacks" he said evaluating the length of the rope.

"So the safe word is apple jacks?" Hal nods looking at him. "Also didn't take you for the- never mind stupid comment" he said with shake of his head. Hal let a small laugh fall from his lips as he evaluated if his idea with the rope will work and determined it would, and walked up to Dirk guiding his arms up with a gentle touch then moved him to sit up on his knees after slowly stripping Dirk of his clothes. Dirk blushed feeling goose bumps tingle up his body with a shiver. He has dirk hold the two lengths In his hands above his head.

"You'll only be on ya knees like this for a bit. Trust me~" hal said into the shell of his ear licking gently. Dirk shivered and sighed relaxing and leaning back on his heels slightly. Hal proceeded slowly twinning the 2 lengths of ropes down his forearms in a criss cross fashion and separating them when he got to his upper arms, and twinned them gracefully and loosely down his torso and under dirks pale freakled legs leading up his ass so that it spread his the ass cheeks apart when tightened via him sliding the ending of the lengths up through the diamond patterned created on his back and knotted. The network of knots and rope tightened leaving dirk unable to move his under body more than a centimeter. "You good, dirk?~" he asked examining the ropes. Dirk nodded looking at him.

"Tell me this isn-"

"Here back on your back" he interjected helping him, after doing so walking back to the box "let's see where is, aha!" He pulled a spreader bar from the box and waltzed back to the ginger freckled face boy splayed out on the bed, "spread ya legs" he said softly spreading dirks legs. And cuffed the leather cuffs to his calfs slipping the bar between and attaching it. 

"You are just eating this up aren't you?" He muttered

"C'mon admit it you like not having to think, not always having to be in control, not always being the one to make the calls." He said and cupped his cheek, dirk leaned against the touch letting his eyes slip shut. "Your brain is to busy and loud sometimes you need something to help is quiet down...I notice things I'm not just annoying" dirks flushes flees down his shoulders, He's vunderable and hal is calling him out and being actually kinda sweet and its off putting. 

"J-just g-get on with it, h-hallll~" his statement becomes a needy little moan as hal hand wraps around and gently strokes his cock with a smirk. And grabs the lube dripping it over dirks cock letting slowly drip down over his tight hole, "w-w-wait we're not actually g-going th-"

"Shhhh calm down, we are ill be gentle unless you ask for more, alright? Dirk I got you just let go and relax. Your fine" he said scooping up the bit of lube threatening to drip onto the sheets and used it on his finger swirling the digit around his puckered hole. "Just breath, its okay if you've never done this I'll be careful and make you feel amazing, just breath, let go, and relax. Simply let me in~" almost like on cue dirk breath and his finger slips in real slow. "Good, just let this happen its all okay" dirk wound up moaning not just from the finger but also from the words hal let fall from his lips to comfort dirk. Dirk always had control he never let it go, if hal wasn't literally taking it from him so sweetly it'd break dirk but if he wasn't in general dirks head would drive him crazy till it swallowed him whole. "-rk, dirk!" apparently hed started falling down his rabbit hole that is his brain. "Dirk! You okay you looked like you had gone somewhere?" 

"Uh y-yeah..sorry" apparently while his brain was elsewhere hal had gotten 2 more fingers into him. Hal leaned down kissing him softly, dirks eyes widened shocked, hals soft pale pink lips morphed against his own chapped ones, he hadn't ever kissed somebody before and hal was his first but he was absolutely loving the feeling if it. He didn't want it to stop before he could've realized it his eyes had slipped shut and he was kissing back letting hal explore his mouth. He pulled back gasping "n-n-no Warning?" He gasped out feeling hal slide in, his shirt still on his pants and boxers around his thighs "t-take off the clothes please....do this right please, Hal..." He murured. Hal smiled at how sheepish dirk had become now, he was relaxed and happy. Hal pulled out and stripped of the offending articles. 

"Better, hun?" Dirk smiled softly nodding. "Good, continue?" Dirk all but whined flexing his fingers wanting to grab hal, not aggressive just wanting him close. But the rope wouldn't allow such a thing to happen which did rip the whine from his throat. Feelings for an android he created? Never would've thought of it. Hal slipped back in leaving dirk arching his back and throwing back his head against the pillows. 

"Oh fuck! Hal! Yes!" He screamed out, hal pulled out to the tip and slammed back in, dirk strained against the ropes as hal kept the steady hard and rough pace tearing the moans from his mouth like its his job. It felt like enternity but at the same time not long enough. He was standing on the edge with hal, it was obvious, his hips stuttered and lost rhythm. Before he could warn his cum was splattering them both and hal was filling dirks ass. Hal panted and let himself calm a moment before getting to work. He pulled out not caring about any shape he was in, he just turned around in dirks legs and undid the spreader bar gently moving out from between his legs flexing them till dirk clearly had feeling back in them, then he pulled undid a single knot allowing the rest of the network he'd made around dirk with them fall away and be rolled up. He placed the bar, rope and lube back in the box he found them in and came back to a dirk who was barley aware of the stuff going on around him, ie hal gently massaging his arms and fingers down. "Halllllll" he murmered incoherent as hell walked off and came back with a wash cloth, after tidying himself up, and cleaned dirk up. Proceeding to crawl into bed beside dirk.

"You doing alright, dirky?" He got some sounds as the other curled up to them. They curled up under the blankets close together, the two drifted off together soft smiles on their face. 

Dirk plotted to never admit hal was right about the whole sexual tension thing. Hal knew it, but hey now he could just shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
